The begining of something more
by B.A Victoria
Summary: When Alucard gets poisoned it is all Seras' fault. So now she is bent on saving her master from the poison and will do anything to save him. Even at the coast of her own unlife. AXS R
1. The Police Girl napper

**This is my first fan fiction so be fair but tough on me when you review!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing though I wish I did, but whoever created it was a total genius!! **

________________________________________________________________________

_I wonder what Sir Integra wants tonight? I really hope it's not another mission; I just can't stand killing even if it is ghouls and Freaks._ This is what she thought as she knocked on the big oak door that led to Integra's office. When she heard the word "enter" come from behind the doors she opened the door and went into the big and spacious office. Integra sat at her usual seat wearing her olive green suit and a cigar in her mouth. After looking around the room for a closer inspection she found her master in his usual spot in the corner of the office with his never absent smirk plastered on his face.

"Ah, Miss. Victoria, good, you are just in time to hear about your mission with Alucard so I won't have to repeat myself." As she heard this the blond inwardly groaned at the thought of another mission.

Her master hearing this he said "Why do you groan Police Girl? You are a Vampire killing is your purpose in your unlife." she scowled at that, but pretended not to hear. This is what she has gone accustomed to doing in the past month, that and fully avoiding him. He was scary, rude, and did not even call her by her real name, but these are not the reasons why she avoid him; the real reason is because she finally realized that she love him. Why? Even she is not even sure. She just is. Afraid of rejection, though, she avoid him and only talk to him when she need to, hoping that the feelings would go away.

"Your mission," said Sir Integra "Is to search and destroy any ghouls and Freaks that you see in a nearby village and rescue any survivors you may find."

"Yes Sir!" the young fledgling said and left to prepare for the mission.

**Two Hours Later**

The mission has been going great so far and they were almost done killing all of the ghouls and Freaks in the area.  
_Now all I have to do is finish and go back home to avoiding Master._ Seras thought as she walked down a hallway. Then, something creaked down the hallway. Seras froze, staining her ears to try to locate were the noise came from. At the end of the hallway the petite Hellsing officer saw a light coming from a closed door at the end of the hallway. As she crept toward the door she thought about calling for backup but thought against it. When she was in front of the door she broke it down and positioned her gun so that she would be prepared for an attack. She walked into the room slowly and found it was an empty room with boarded up windows, but other than that nothing else. _I could have sworn I heard that noise come from here._ She thought, but seeing that there was nobody around so she let her guard down; she soon learned that was a big mistake. Out of nowhere a shady figure jumped out of the shadows and pounced towards her with speed so great she had a hard time trying to doge the attack.

When the figure stopped Seras got a chance to see what he looked like. He was a tall man, almost as tall as master, and crimson shoulder length hair that matched his eyes. His face was sharp and snake-like looking. Under closer inspection I noticed that her was wearing black pants and jacket but under the jacket he was wearing no shirt at all exposing his muscular abs and chest.

"Who are you?" she asked calmly.

"Who I am is not important," He said with an evil smirk on his face "it's what I'm about to do you should be worried about."

"Well...then what d-do you plain on d-d-doing then?" Seras asked with her voice breaking. Something was not right with this man or vampire; he had a dark aura surrounding him and his eyes could kill a person if they looked directly into them they looked so evil. That was not what worried her though, it was his voice. His voice sounded high and yet low at the same time, and it did not suite his body at all; it sent chills down her spine and back.

"Well...I don't think I will tell you just yet. I want to have fun with you before I continue my little plain of revenge, and what better toy to play with because you are the toy of my worst enemy so it will be even more satisfying afterwards." He said in that demonic like voice.

"What do yo..." I started to say, but at that moment he charged towards me with speed I could not follow and was tackled into the wall on the other side of the room. Then he got in front of me and pulled me up by the hair and pushed his hand through the middle of her chest just barely nicking her heart.

"Well, I for one am disappointed. I thought that the blood daughter of Alucard the great No Life King and the great Impaler would be a bigger challenge than this pathetic scrap of a fight. Oh well, I guess they don't make vampires like they used to anymore." He said while standing over my broken body. She tried to get up but it proved useless for she kept on falling to the ground in a bloody heap. _Dame_ she thought _why can't I get up? And why aren't my wounds healing? I'm bleeding WAY to much blood._ She tried to think of a way out of this mess but was pulled out of my thoughts when the poor Police Girl felt something squeezing both of my breast. She blushed crimson and and looked at my opponent and stared daggers at him. He looked at me in amusement and said "Though I have to give him this much credit he sure does know how to get all of the most beautiful of women. I mean, I've seen allot of the women when he had a fling with someone but YOU make the top of the list as far as I'm concerned." Then leaning low he said "Maybe I should have some fun with you before I put my little plan in action?" He said this while licking the blood off of her face with his tung.

"What exactly is your little plan?" she asked in a horse voice.

"Well, since I already some fun with you, I will tell you for your good behavior. Step one for my little plan for revenge is to get you and bloody you up so you can be weak enough to take you as a hostage. The second step to my plan is to lure your ass of a master over to a secluded area and fight him to the death. Then for the finale I will take his unlife when he least expects it and send him to the bowels of hell were he belongs."

"Why?" she asked as my vision started to get blurry from the lack of blood. _Dame it to bloody hell!! Why are my wounds not healing, I mean I drank the dame blood today for Christs sake!_

He looked at the bleeding fledgling with an amused look and said "You will find out after you wake up... and I have had some more fun with you." Then he leaned over me and said in a husky voice "I was not kidding when I said that I should have some fun with you a little before I got started with step two of my plan." That was the last thing I heard before everything became dark.


	2. why?

**Ok So the is is the second chapter of my first ever fan fiction. and just to recap Seras has been kidnapped to get to Alucard so the unknown evildoer can get his unknown revenge. This chapter will focus on how Alucard will react to the kidnapping of Seras. Anyway R&R**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**_ALUCARDS POINT OF VIEW!!!!!!!_**

_Something is wrong. _Alucard thought as he was sitting in his thrown thinking of the old says before he was sealed away and forced to serve Hellsing. _Why is it so quite? And why does it feel like something is wrong and missing? _Seeking answers to his questions he gracefully got up from his thrown and floated to the sealing and fazed into his masters office. When he was in Integras office he looked to see that the office was empty. _Now were did my master go?_ _Maybe the Angel of Death can shed some light on this predicament. _With that thought in mind the No Life King opened a dark portal and stepped into the darkness. When he walked through the other end of the portal he ended up in the kitchen were Walter was suppose to be cooking dinner for Sir Integra. _Were the hell has everyone gone to?!_ Alucard thought as he made his way to the only other person left to check._ She should be back from her mission by now. I mean its been three hours since then and I definitely want to hear about what happened too. I wish she did not learn how to hide her thought away from me; sure when the enemy is trying to get in her mind then she should block them but I'm her **master.** She is not to hide anything from me!_ As he was just about to faze through his young fledglings door a something popped in his head. _Now that I think about the police girl she has been avoiding me lately. I wonder why? I will have to give her a full mind sweep after I talk with master. _As he fazed through the door though his police girl was not there. At this point Alucard was pissed off beyond imagination. _WERE THE HELL IS EVERYONE??!!! _Frustrated with not finding the people he wanted he opened his mind and tried to to find the aura of his master. After finding it he fazed into the conference room were Integra with Walter beside her and they were currently having a meeting with the other knights. _I did not know that there was a knights meeting today. This must be last minute._ Sticking to the shadows Alucard listened tro the topic they were discussing.

"Well I think that we should do nothing. At least there will be one less vampire to worry about . Now if we can only get rid of the other one, **_then _**we will be all set." said one member that I did not know. _What are earth are they talking about? It sounds like.....like someone was taken hostage. But...who? Lets see the person is a vampire and sounds like they work for the London government. Well...the only person other than me would be..........POLICE GIRL!! OH NO! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!!!!_

Alucard was pulled from his thoughts when Integra said "As much as that idea sounds appealing we cannot do that. I will not let down a loyal member of the Hellsing organization. Miss Seras Victoria has served Hellsing for five years now and she has proven her loyalty more than enough times so that I cannot in good conscience abandon her in her time of need when she has come to my aid more times than I can count. So therefore I'm going to send Alucard for a search, destroy and rescue mission. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR SLAVE? I KNOW YOUR LISTENING TO US! SHOW YOURSELF NOW!!"

"What happened to my fledgling, master?" Alucard said in a low and predator like growl.

Integra let out a weary sigh and said "Seras has been taken by an unknown enemy and he said if you don't come he will rape and kill her. "

"WHAT!!!!" Alucard roared.

"CALM DOWN!" Integra said over his roar. "We are trying to figure out how to get her back, but until then you have to sit tight. Ok?"

"Were is this unknown enemy?" Alucard said in a low growl, just barely keeping his anger in check.

"We don't know but he left another message which I think will give us a clue on were his hideout is." Integra took out a crumpled up piece of scrap paper and gave it to the No Life King. "Do you know what this could mean?"

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________-

**The next chapter will focus on why the mysterious figure wants to get revenge on Alucard so much and also Seras tries to get out of the clutches of her enemy. What will she do? R&R R&R R&R!! **


	3. The story really begins

**Thank for the reviews guys. So, ok this chapter is kind of long but this is the start of the point of the story. I wanted to get to this part in chapter 2 but I never got around to it because of the midterms in school coming up and all and other responsibilities. So this is Chapter 3 of my Hellsing fan fictions enjoy! R&R!!!!!**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

**Were we left off.... **

Alucard read the piece of scrap and said with his usual smirk "No my master, but if you find anything out please tell me so I can get my dear police girl back." With that Alucard left through a dark portal and reappeared in the hall in front of the doors of the Hellsing mansion. _Poor master. So easily fooled anyway I need to get to police girl before it's to late. Hold on police girl your master is coming to save you. _With that Alucard vanished into another portal heading to his beloved police girl.

**Seras Point of view**

Police Girl woke up in a dark and musty room. She wondered why she was here and not in her coffin, but then she remembered the events that occurred with the dark figure on her mission. _I have to get back to Hellsing. _She thought as she tried to get up, but found herself chained to the wall with silver shackles. She hissed in pain and relaxed a little to try to ease the pain. After the pain eased a little bit she looked around the dark room to find it devoid of anything. _Crap I'm all alone with nothing to help me get out. And why the hell is it so cold in here. It feels like my clothes are doing nothing to help me keep warm._ Seras looked down at her chained body and yelped in surprise. She was not wearing any clothes. _Why the hell am I naked?!_

At the other end of the room she heard the beginnings of a hysterical laugh. When she looked at the place were she heard the sound come from more closely and saw her kidnapper leaning against the wall with a smirk that could rival her masters. "Why do you act so surprised. Your body looks so delicious it should not be hidden from the world underneath you clothes." As he said this he was slowly advancing towards her in slow and deliberate steps. When he was close enough he leaned closer to her and whispered into her ear and said "I mean why would you hide such a tasty looking body." When he said that he put both of his hands on my breasts and started playing with them.

"Hey stop it now!" I shouted at him and then head butted him to make him stop. "No one is aloud to touch me except my master you pervert!"

He growled and punched her in the stomach and then in the ribs with his other hand. "I will do what I please you slut and you will do nothing about it!" With that he continued playing with my breasts but also keeping a safe distance away from me so I could do nothing to stop him.

"Why are you doing all of this!? What do you have against my master!? Who the hell are you?! And stop touching ME!!!" I screamed at the man.

"Hmm, you're a bossy little draculina now aren't you. Well I'll make a deal with you. I will answer all of your questions, but you have to keep quite while I'm having my fun." Without waiting for an answer the man stuffed a gag into my mouth so I could not speak and he started talking while still playing with my breasts. "My name is Jack, Jack Mason. And I am after revenge against your master for what he did four-hundred years ago." while he said all of this he started to slide one hand down south and started touching her privets. She felt disgusted. _I can't believe this disgusting piece of filth is touching me like this! Not one person is suppose to touch me, I am my masters and no one else's!_ Just then she felt pain in my chest as Jack cut a thin line over her breast and started to lock up the blood. "Now the reason why I want to get revenge on your master so much is because he killed a person I loved. Her name was Isabel and she was to be my mate, but your master killed her because we were in his territory at the time. We did not know it though. But before we could apologize to him and leave, he raped and killed her." As he finished his story he cut me again only this one was just under my navel. I screamed into the gag and tried to get away, but the chains held me to the wall. "Hmm, well this is interesting, it seems your skin is very sensitive. All well lets get started shall we." He said as he bit hard into her neck. _This is not happening. Please tell me this is not happening. Master please help me!!_

**Twenty Minutes Later- Alucard's Point of View**

As the No Life King arrived in the abandoned castle that use to be his home when he was Prince Vlad, he used his powers to locate Sears's aura. After finding her he let the shadows take him through the familiar corridors of his old home and ended up in one of the old torture chamber were he use to impale all of his victims when it was to cold outside._ Now were are you Police Girl?_Just then he heard a moan at the other end of the room. As he headed towards were the noise came from he stopped dead at what he saw. Seras was chained to the wall naked and shivering. There were cuts everywhere on her body and he could see bruises and bite marks on her wrists, neck, and along her long slender legs. But the worst part was what he saw between her legs. There he could see her bleeding her delicious blood all over the floor. As he took all of this in he growled. _HOW DARE THAT PIECE OF SCUM TOUCH WHAT IS MINE THAT WAY. WERE IS HE?? I WILL MAKE SURE HE PAYS FOR WHAT HE DID TO HER!_ Just then it seemed that Seras realized that he was there and she tried to move toward him but the chains stopped her and she whimpered in pain. At this Alucard moved as fast as he could and ripped the chains off of her. Her body started to fall to the floor but I caught her before she made contact and pulled her into my arms. She whimpered again and I tried to calm her. "Shush my Seras. It will be alright. Your master is here to take care of you." This seemed to calm her a little and she trie dto say something but I could not hear. "Police Girl I cannot hear you so do not wast your breath. Relax and I will take you back to Hellsing so I can treat your wounds."

She shook her head no and lifted her mouth so it was near his ear and said "G-g-get out m-m-master. I-I-It is a trap." Before he could move, though, he was knocked into the wall by an unknown force. When he was up on his feet again he saw who had knocked him down. "You! I thought I took care of you a long time ago maggot!"

Jack just smiled and said "Well apparently you did not, considering I'm still here and all." Them Jack took out a gum very similar to my Jackle and fired at me. He dodged the first load , but when he tried to put all of his concentration on him again he dissapeard. _Now were did that Parasite go know. _As he tried to look for him he felt the sering pain of bullets enter his heart from behind. It would not kill him, but it still hurt allot. Then he took out my Jackle and Casul and fired at his attacker. He hit his chest and the area above and below his heart. _I want to make him suffer. _Was the only coherent thought that passed through my mind as he punched a hole in his right side, thus making him scream in agony. _Now I will finish this._ The master vampire thought as he plunged his and into his left side and squished his heart like play dough. He did not turn into dust like I expected though. He just laughed and said in a horse voice "You may have defeated me, but you will still die. Those bullets I shot you with is filled with a poison that can kill even the strongest of vampires. So farewell No Life King, I will see you in hell in a couple of days." With that Jack Mason turned to dust.

_He can't he serious. There is no way any poison is going to kill me. _But it was then when he noticed that his gunshot wounds were not healing. _What the hell! I'm losing to much blood! _He turned his head and saw Police Girl. She was unconscious and was losing to much blood to. _At this rate we will both die. I can't let Seras die._ Just then he could feel the poison starting to effect him. _I have to get us out of here. _And with the remaining bit of strength he had he used his powers to transport then into his masters office. Then he passed out from the blood loss.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________-

**Well...what do you think? I thought it is pretty good. I already started on chapter four so you guys won't have to wait long. The next chapter will be about how Seras and everyone at Hellsing is trying to save Alucard from the poison but they find out he only had three days until the poison kills him. WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO ALUCARD? HOW WILL THEY SAVE HIS DEMONIC ASS? WILL YOU CONTINUE READING THIS STORY? R&R R&R R&R R&R!!!!!**


	4. Alucard sick

** Ok people lets get this story rolling! I like to thank the reviews I have gotten so far and I hope that I will continue to receive more. So this chapter will be about how the hell Seras is going to save Alucard from the poison. I will try to make it as interesting as possible and I am going to try out this idea I have been brainstorming on for a while now. So all I ask from my fellow Hellsing fans is to read and to review my fan fiction. IDEAS WILL BE TAKEN SERIOUSLY!!!!! R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R!!!!!!**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

_Where am I? _I thought as I stared into the darkness."Hello.... is anyone here?" I asked the darkness, but there was no reply. _There is nobody here? Why is that? _"Master... Master Alucard can you hear me? I need help, I don't know were I am or what to do please help me." Still nothing. _What am I going to do now? If I can't get out of here I might never see master again. And what about that Jack character? He better have not have touched my master or he will pay dearly. Well I have to try to get out of here myself or else be stuck in here for all of eternity. _Then I heard something. _What was that? _I concentrated harder and tried to listen.

"Sir Integra, Miss Seras seems to be waking up." Said a voice that sounded like Walter.

"Good," Said a voice hat sounded like Sir Integra "Now maybe I can get some answers on what happened." This statement confused me slightly. _Why do I have to tell Sir Integra what happened? Master should have told her what had happened with that Jack character anyway. All well it was probably something Master thought of to try and aggravate Sir Integra more than he usually does. Well if I am asleep...then I guess all I have to do is wake up. _

**Sir Integra's Point of View**

As Police Girl woke up Integra could only fell pity for her as she remembered what she had gone through. For, even though she was a vampire, she still acted as a human and would still feel the way humans do. _I wonder what that Freak had done to her. And what he did to effect Alucard in such a way. _By now Seras's ruby eyes were now open and she was now trying to sit up. Walter moved passed me and pushed her gently back down though and that is were she stayed. _Ok, it's time to get to work now. _The Hellsing leader thought as I started my interrogation.

**Seras's Point of View**

_I wonder why Sir Integra has such a worried look on her face? Has something happened while I was asleep? Because I am absolutely sure that it is not because of me. _"Why do you look so worried Sir Integra?" I asked in a soft voice. She was wearing her usual olive colored suite with her blue tie and cross at the base of her neck. Her platinum hair seemed to he plainer though, and not as neat as it was before. Her face was pale and looked worn out from all night work and worry she must have been going through as of late. _I wonder if Hellsing has been attacked by someone? Or maybe the Vatican has been giving her trouble again?_

"Miss Victoria," Said my Masters Master in a stern and steady tone "I need you to tell me as much as you can about what happened when you were kidnapped by the vampire. Note that you need to tell us in great dept on what happened, because lives could be at stake." At the words Sir Integra spoke I could feel myself grow pale. _What the hell happened while I was asleep!?_

Sir Integra, may I please ask what on earth is happening?" I asked in a somewhat urgent tone.

"..well..." She started to say but she seemed lost for words. It was almost as if she was afraid of what has happened.

"Please Sir Integra. I need to know. Is it something I have done?"

Sir Integra sighed before she answered her question. "In a sense, yes, it is your fault." I started to get sick when I heard that, but asked her to continue anyway. "You see Miss Victoria when Alucard was fighting to save your life the vampire whom he was fighting against inserted poison into his system and he has not woken up ever since. From what we can tell from the testes we have done, Alucard could indeed die if we do not find the cure soon. So that is why I need you to tell me what happened so that maybe I can get some answers on how to get Alucard up and running again." That was all it took. After Sir Integra was finished talking the young Hellsing officer started to tell as much as she could remember on what happened when she was kidnapped. When she got to the part when she feel into her masters arms she stopped.

"Well,"Sir Integra said with a weary look on her face "I can say in all honesty that that did not help at all." A flicker of sadness crossed the young leader before she was back to her usual cold self. "But we will not give up on our search for clues on how we can cure Alucard." With that Integra started to walk out of the hospital room she was kept in with Walter at her heals.

"Wait! Sir Integra I want to help master get better. Please let me help."

Sir Integra started lighting a cigar and then looked at the young fledgling. "You are still injured from your experience with the vampire who captured you. You are in no shape to be going anywhere. Your order is to stay there and rest until you are fully recovered. Walter will bring you your blood packs everyday as usual. Do not worry Police Girl we will find a cure for your master. Now sleep." And with that Integra and Walter left, leaving the poor young blond alone. Seras sighed and looked around the room she was in. From what she could tell, Seras was in a large room on one of the upper floors of the estate. The walls were a cream color and the rugs on the floor were a violet color. _Wow. This room is beautiful. _Seras thought as she continued to look around the room. She noticed that she was in a large queen sized bed with violet top sheets and other cream sheets underneath. In the corner on the other side of the room was a large dresser with a mirror hanging on the wall next to it. She looked to the right and found that there were heavy violet drapes covering the tall windows.

_I never saw this room before. It is very nice. I wonder how master is doing. I really hope that he is going to be alright. Aw man! What if he really does die!? It would all be my fault. I don't think I could live with myself if that happened. There has to be something I can do to help him. But what? _The blond thought for one moment and then came up with an idea. _I know! maybe I can speak to him mentally. I bet he knows of a way to cure the poison that has befallen him. _Seras concentrated hard on her master and tried to call out to him but she got no answer. _Damn! Maybe if I get closer to him the signal would get stronger and then I could talk to him._ With that idea Police Girl set out on her journey through the Hellsing mansion on her blue cotton pajamas in search for her master. When she finally found him she stopped dead at what she saw.

Alucard was in a room very much like hers only the walls were a pure white color and not cream. He was laying on a king sized bed with the cover covering him from the chest down. Only his two arms and his head were visible. He was breathing heavily and it looked like he was running a fever with blood sweat dripping down his face. Seras also noticed a needle sticking out of his arm, giving him blood. _He looks so weak. He almost seems human. This is really bad. He looks like he could die any minute now. I mean he looks paler than usual. _This was true for Seras's poor master was whiter than newly fallen snow. _But he still looks beautiful. Ok, I need to try to talk to him so I can cure him. _With new determination flowing through her Seras walked to her masters bed and placed her forehead no his and tried to communicate with him. _Master? Master Alucard, were are you? It's me, your little police girl. Listen master, I need you to try and talk to me. I need to figure out a way to cure you. Do you know of any way, master? _Again there was silence. Seras let out a long sigh and was about to give up when she suddenly heard a low voice coming from her master. _Master? Master what is it!? _She concentrated very hard and could only make out two words. My room.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Well, how was it? I need to know people! I NEED REVIEWS!!! Oh, and once again suggestions will be taken seriously. ttfn!!!**


	5. Tell no tale

**OK! Lets get this show on the road! The last chapter involved Seras trying to talk to Alucard, and she gets a hint out of him. In this chapter Seras will find out what he means when Alucard said "My Room". Seras will also try to find what the exact cure for the poison is. And, I;m telling you now, it is easier said then done. Thanks for the reviews guy's, I really appreciate them. Oh, for the people who are reading this and are not reviewing I have this to say..... WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR!! I NEED MORE REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!! R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

_"My room?" What the heck does that mean?_ Seras thought as she watched her master on the bed. He seemed so vulnerable and weak, but he still had that dark aura around him that could put fear in anyones heart. _Well, I guess I will start with his room and see if I find anything. Maybe then I could find a cure for him. _With this thought in mind, the young vampire headed down a flight of stairs and headed down to the basement. As she strode down the hall she walked passed her room and stopped. Then she looked down at her attire and noticed for the first time that she was wearing her cotton blue pajamas. _I should change first. _She thought as she stepped into her room. After changing into her yellow Hellsing uniform, she continued her journey down to her masters chambers. When she finely reached her destination she hesitated before opening the door._ I never really been into masters room before. _She thought as she stepped inside her masters room. She looked around and shivered. _This place looks even creepier than when I was here with master. _Swallowing her fear and discomfort, Seras started searching. A quick scan of the room showed that the room consisted of three pieces of furniture: the throne like chair in the center of the room, her masters coffin in the right back corner, and the small table on the side of the chair that had a bottle of what looked like wine and two wine glasses. _Well...better get started._

Seras started with her masters coffin. It was made of oak and had a dark, almost black, finishing on it. Also, in the middle of the lid, there was the inscription that said _"The bird of Hermes is my name, Eating my wings to make me tame". _Seras looked around the outside of the coffin. She felt every inch of the wood to see if there was any buttons of some sort and she even knocked on it to make sure it was hollow, but found nothing. Next she moved the coffin away from the wall and there also in the same manner, but found nothing. Opening the coffin, Seras found that her masters coffin was filled with red silk that lined the walls and also the sheets were made out of the same material. After searching every square inch of the inside of the coffin she came up with nothing.

The next place the Police Girl looked was her masters throne and the table next to it. Seras looked under the chair and then tipped it over so she could see under the chair, but found nothing. After doing the same with the table, Seras did an extensive search on the sides and the back of the pieces of furniture, but still found nothing. She doubles checked the coffin and the table and chair but still found nothing. Feeling weak and tired, the young Hellsing agent plopped down onto her masters chair. Realizing what she just did, she shrugged and thought _What he does not know will not hurt him. Well....not on this case anyway. _She winced at the sharp pain in her abdomen. _Sir Hellsing was right, I need to get some rest or else I will not be any help to master. _Looking at the wine bottle full of blood she smirked. _I need to keep my strength up, so he will understand. _With that though in mind she took a wine glass and then took the bottle next to it. After finishing two full glasses of blood wine she felt much better. Then, she noticed something. There was a word engraved into the wood of the table were the wine bottle was.

Seras stared at the word for one minute. It seemed to be written in a different language she did not know, but she still tried to sound it out out loud. "Unicus the validus vivere? What the hell does that mean?" Seras said out loud. Then, all of the sudden, a small section of the wall near her masters coffin moved. Seras slowly approached the opening, making sure that there was no danger. When she reached the opening she found it only to be as large as a small closet with a low ceiling. As the young Police Girl looked closely inside of the small and hollow opening she found only one single object; a leather bound book with the a dragon embroidered on the cover.

**twenty minutes later in the room she woke up in**

Seras looked around her room to make sure that nobody was there to intrude on her answer searching. After making sure that no one was in the room with her she looked at the book that was laying on her lap in front of her. After getting comfortable on the bed she carefully put her hand on the book, poised to open it. _This is it,_ Seras thought, _This book will tell me how to help master and save him. _And with that thought in mind she opened the book to the first page. What she found though, made her stop dead in her tracks. The book was blank.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Sorry it's such a short chapter, but I promise more will happen in the next chapter. Oh, one more thing. Have a great New Year everyone!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	6. what to do, what to do

**Ok, so for this chapter, I am determined to make allot longer than the last chapter...and better. I just did not think that the last chapter was that good so I hope that this chapter will come out better than the last one. In this chapter, it will focus on the mystery of the blank book and how Seras is going to fix her master. **

**I ALSO WANT MORE REVIEWS PLEASE! I'M BEGGING HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

She was beside here master, whipping the blood sweat from his face. She had been there for a while now, and she new she should be getting rest, but she refused to leave her masters side. _I can't believe I failed him. _Thought the depressed Police Girl. _I can't find a cure for him and, to make it worse, it is my fault he is like this, because I am weak. _She looked at the book again and picked it up, leafing through the pages. It was still as blank as she had found it. _What could I have done wrong? I looked in masters room and I found this book, but it is blank. How is a blank bok going to help me make master better?_ While leafing through the pages on the blank book again, Sir Integra burst into the room with Walter at her heals.

"Seras Victoria, what in Gods name do you think you are doing out of bed in your condition?! Get back to bed right now and get some rest!" Looking at Sir Integra, she did not look happy at all for her having disobeying her orders _But I have to stay by masters side. It is my fault that he is like this, so I'm not going to leave his side until he gets better. _

"Sir Integra, I'm afraid I can not carry out that order." Seras said in a strong and stern voice. "It is my fault that master is sick and I'm not going to leave his side until he is back to his old and crazy self again." Sir Integra seemed surprised that the young Police Girl stood up to herself like that, and she was about to tell her off and give her the talking of a lifetime, that is until she saw the book on her lap.

"Police Girl," Sir Integra asked in a stern voice "what is that book in your hand?" Seras looked at the book for a minute and Sir Integra saw a flash of despair come across the young fledglings face. Then, very slowly Seras started to tell Sir Integra and Walter about how she came across the book and what she was trying to find in it, but to no avail.

"So you see Sir Integra," Seras continued "I was not able to find a cure for master. I am sorry. Have you found anything yet."

"I am sorry to say that we have not found anything that is relevant to our search, Miss Victoria." Replied Walter who was at Sir Integras side at the edge of the bed. "The only things we were able to find were old stories of how other vampires were effected by poison, and, I am sorry to say, they all died within a week at the most." Her undead heart squeezed at his words.

"There has to be something we can do. I tried talking to master using telepathy but all he said was _My Room_, and when I went to his room all I found was this book and it is blank."

"Let me see the book." Sir Integra ordered. Seras handed the Ice Queen the book and she watched as her masters master flipped through the book. After leafing through the book several times she sighed and handed Seras back the blank book.

"Maybe there would be something in your great grandfathers journals." said the loyal butler.

"Yes....maybe your right. We should get searching right away." replied Sir Integra. Then, looking at Seras, she said "You can stay with your master, but please go get some rest later and don't over exert yourself."

"Yes Sir!" said Seras. As Sir Integra and Walter started to walk out of the room Seras started to leaf through the book again, but cut her finger on one of the pages. She gasped and put her wounded finger in her mouth to try to sooth the stinging sensation.

"Are you alright Miss Victoria." asked Walter, who came back towards the bed to see if the Police Girl was alright.

"Yes, I'm fine. It"s just a paper cut Walter don't worry about me. Just please get going so we can find a cure for mas.." Her words were cut off when the young fledgling cought sight of the no longer blank pages of the book. It seemed that a drop of blood got on the pages and the words were forming from her blood. "Walter, Sir Integra look!!" Seras exclaimed in a happy and excited voice. Sir Integra rushed to the Police Girls side and looked at the book. The language the words were written in was not one she new but she was just happy that they could probably find a cure for her sick master in this no longer blank book.

"It's written in Latin." said Sir Integra.

"Do you understand what it says?" asked Seras.

"No, but we can get this translated. Good work Seras." As Sir Integra said this Seras noticed that the words stopped forming on that one single page, and this perplexed her for a moment. That is..until she got an idea. Seras then put her thumb in her mouth and nicked it on one of her small fangs and brought the bleeding finger to a blank book on the page. "Seras, what are you doing?" Sir Integra asked.

"I think you have to put blood on every single page so we can get all of the text out of it." With that said Seras continued putting blood on every page until the whole book was full of words.

"Ok Seras, thats enough. You are losing allot of blood, you should get some rest now while Walter and I translate this book." with that said Sir Integra and Walter left the room with the book in her hands, leaving Seras alone with her sick master. Seras was in a daze for a moment before her attention was on her master again as he coughed. She then took the cloth that was in a water basin on the table next to the bed, and brought the cloth on his forehead. _Master please get well soon _Seras thought. She removed the cloth and put her forehead on his to try to talk to him telepathically.

_Master? Master Alucard, can you hear me? It's me Seras, your little Police Girl. Please answer me. _There was no reply. Seras sighed and sat up, looking at her master with sad eyes. He coughed again and Seras quickly took the cloth and whipped his mouth and forehead. She then put the back of her hand against his forehead to check his temperature, and found that her master was running a fever. "Oh, master, please tell me what to do. What will make you feel better?" Seras said out loud. _Well lets think for one minute._ thought the Police Girl _What makes master happy. _She thought, and thought and thought again before she came up with some things. _Well he likes killing things, but I don't think that will help to make him feel any better. _She thought again_ He likes scaring the crap out of people...but I don't think that will help master either. _She thought one more time and came with the perfect thing to help make her master feel better. _Blood! Thats it! It will totally make master feel better. _Seras eyed the IV tube wearily. _That can't be giving master enough blood. I will just have to give him a blood pack. I'm sure as soon as that blood comes right up against his lips he will wake up and devour it all. _

With a plan in mind Seras hopped down to the kitchen and got two blood packs from the refrigerator and then returned to her masters bedside. She then ripped he blood pack open and put it against his lips. She watch attentively but he did not stir from his sleep. _What am I going to do now?! _thought Seras _I know the blood will help him, but how am I going to feed it to him?_ She though about this for a minute and her face turned a dark red when she came to a conclusion. _I can mouth feed it to him. _Her face turned a darker shad of crimson when she thought this. _B-Bu-But I can't! He is my MASTER I cannot just KISS him while her is asleep like this! _She tried to think of any other way to feed her master the blood, but found none. _Well...if it is to help him then...I'm sure I can take any other punishment he gives me IF he finds out. _She then put the blood pack to her lips and took in a big mouthful. She then leaned in closer and closer until her masters mouth was only centimeters away from hers. She hesitated for only a moment before she pressed her lips against his, and then pushed her tough into his mouth and fed her sick master the blood. She lingered for a moment before she repeated the process until both blood packs were empty.

She looked at her sick master and was happy to see that he looked a little less pale, but he still looked sick. _Oh well. It's a start anyway. I will just have to feed him once a day until we find a cure. _She blushed again at the thought og kissing her master AGAIN!! _It's for the good of master. I cannot use him like that when he is like this. _Seras thought. With that said, or thought rather, the Police Girl occupied herself by cleaning her masters forehead again with the cloth, but then stopped when she heard a voice in her head.

_Thank you Seras Victoria._

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Well, how was it? I now nothing exciting happened or anything, but I promise that something BIG will happen next chapter. Let me give you a hint...Iscariot. Its going to be the beginning of something big TRUST ME PLEASE. Oh, and one more thing.....REVIEWS! I NEED MORE REVIEWS!!!!!!!!  
**


	7. Iscariot stricks again

**OK LETS GET READY TO RUMBLE!!!!!!!! This chapter will focus on a new problem Seras and the rest of the Hellsing organization must face. ISCARIOT!!! Please enjoy and tip your waitresses!!!**

**P.S- REVIEW REVIEW AND PLEASE MORE REVIEWS!!!!!!**

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________-**

**INTEGRA'S POINT OF VIEW**

Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing was sitting in her office doing more paper work, when Walter came into her office. She looks up and said to her loyal butler "Yes Walter, what is it?"

"Sir Integra," Walter said with a bow "I have just recently finished translating the book Miss Victoria found and we are looking for a way to cure Lord Alucard as we speak."

"Is there anything else in that book we can use."

"Not really, Sir Integra. The book seems to be about vampire poisoning and spells. Things that only other vampires can perform."

"So...you are saying that if we do find a cure Police Girl will have to do it."

"It would appearer so Sir Integra." At this Sir Integra started rubbing her temples, trying to sooth the headache that was forming.

"Very well," she said "You are dismissed." At that she returned to her paper work, not bothering to look up. Only when she heard a polite cough did she look up at the butler. "Yes Walter. What is it?"

"Sir, I have a letter for you...but I don't think you will like the news very much."

"What is it?" Sir Integra asked in a wary voice.

"It would seem," Walter said "That Enrico Maxwell is coming to England to have a audience with you to discus some things with you."

Sir Integra let out a low muon and rested her head down on the desk. "Is there anything else?" She asked in a muffled voice.

"Yes Sir, there is. It would also seem that he is bringing Father Alexander Anderson with him to this meeting."

"Oh no, how am I suppose to go to a meeting with him if I don't have Alucard as backup?"

"I don't now Sir Integra, but may I advise you that you bring Miss Victoria in Lord Alucard's place."

"Yes," Sir Integra replied "I think I will do that. Tell Seras that she is coming with me to the meeting, and tell her to be armed, we don't know what Iscariot will do so we better be prepared."

**TWO DAY'S LATER IN THE CONFERENCE ROOM ON THE THIRD FLOOR**

_I can't believe I have to do this. _Thought Seras Victoria as she stood next to Sir Integra during the conference. _I SHOULD be with master to make sure he is ok, but no, I have to watch to see if the Vatican tries to pull a fast one on us. _Seras has been at her masters side ever since the day she woke up, she even went to sleep in the same room he is in (Sir Integra had her bed moved to the room). This was the first time really that she left his side. She would be lying if she said she was not worrying about him. _Will he be alright alone? Will anyone try to hurt him while I'm gone? _Her eyes wondered to the opposit die of the room were the Paladin was. _I don't think there is any other danger other than Anderson, so as long as I keep an eye on him and the rest of the Iscariot's hear, master should be fine. _With that said she payed attention with as much concentration she could manage. Everything seemed to be going well.....that is, until the end of the meeting.

"So Sir Integra," Said Enrico Maxwell "I've noticed that your pet vampire Alucard is not here today. Were is he?"

Sir Integra stiffened when she heard the question. "It is none of your concerned as to were my servants are and are not. So, now that we have gotten everything taken care of, I will have to ask you to leave the premises. " After that they were about to leave until Walter came bursting into the room panting.

"Sir Integra, it's Lord Alucard, something has happened to him!"

"WHAT!!" both Seras and Sir Integra shouted before running to the said persons room. Since Seras is a vampire, though, she got there first. What she saw, though, horrified her. It looked like her master was having a breakdown or something. His arms and legs twitching madly, his eyes were rolling to the back of his head, but the worst of it was that his hands(which were on his chest) was clawing at the flesh, making him bleed.

She quickly closed the door and locked it so nobody could get in. Then she took three blood packets out of the mini fridge, which she put in the room yesterday so she would not have to make regular trips to the kitchen, and quickly ran to her masters side. She took a big mouthful of blood and put the rest down on the bedside table, and then she got on top of her master so that she was now straddling him and forced all of his limbs down on the bed so they could not do any more damage. She could already hear Sir Integra pounding on the door, but she could not go back now, so she sent her a mental message saying that she was taking care of master and she will let her in when she was done. That done she force feed her master until all three packs were emptied.

Seras looked over at her master for a moment. He was now laying on the bed peacefully with his head resting on the pillow and his body still. I notice that there was allot of blood sweat n his forehead and a quickly wipe it away with the wet cloth on the bedside table. After making sure that her master was alright and tucked in under the covers, Seras moved toward the door and opened it. As soon as the door opened Sir Integra burst into the room, walking directly to her sleeping master.

"How is he?" she asked.

"When I came in he was clawing at himself and looked like he was having a breakdown, but I fed him some blood and he should be ok for the time being."

"What on Earth happed to Alucard?" asked Enrico Maxwell. Seras looks at him with an intimidating glare, silently warning him to stay away.

"Yes," said Anderson with untrue concern "what happened to the abomination"

"That is none of your concern." Seras said in a low and menacing voice "Now I do believe that Sir Integra asked you to leave. Now please do so." Before she could register what happened, though, Anderson took out one of his bayonets and threw it towards her weak master. With a burst of speed she was able to get in front of it before it could implant itself into her master heart, thus digging itself into her left shoulder. She then heard gunshots coming from behind her and she looked to see Sir Integra shooting at the Paladin.

"Get out of hear right now! This is a violation to the treaty!"

There was a pause before Enrico Maxwell turned around and said over his shoulder "Fine..we are leaving." he and Anderson turned around but as they were walking away Seras hear a soft phrase utter his lips "But we will be back to finush what we started." With that her world went black.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**So...how was that. I know that it was kind of short, but it's a start for something bigger. Trust me I have the rest of the story all planed out, just wait and see.**

**One more thing though...REVIEWS, REVIEWS oh and one more thing REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!  
**


	8. good day kiss

**OK ****PEOPLES, I'M BACK AND READY TO RUMBLE!!!! So last chapter Anderson tried to kill Alucard while he was incapacitated, but Seras saved him!!! This chapter will get a little intense, and a little fluff to ;p!! THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS PEOPLE, BUT I STILL NEED MORE!!!!!**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Seras woke up slowly from her slumber to see Integra and Walter watching over her. _Were am I? _she thought _I remember helping master and...I can't remember. _Seras looked around the room she was in and she spotted Alucard in another bed on the opposite side of the room. _I must still be in masters room. But...what happened? _Then it all came back. _ANDERSON! Were is he now?_ She tried to sit up, but found that she could not, for every time she tried she would feel light headed and would come crashing back into the bed.

"You should not try to move Seras." Said Sir Integra "You lost allot of blood when Anderson hit you. Your wound is not serious, but you should stay in bed for a day or two before you start walking and doing anything again."

"How is master." Seras asked in a wheezy voice.

"He is stable now...but I am concerned about what happened earlier. What did you do?" Seras started to tell Sir Integra how she had been feeding her master to get more nutrients and how on one occasion she even heard him talk to her mentally, but has not heard from him ever since.

"So I think that feeding master like I have been has been keeping him stronger, but when I left him and he did not have enough nutrients he went into a state of shock."

Sir Integra nodded before saying "Very good Officer Victoria, when you are able to get up again, please resume what you have been doing. In the mean time myself and Walter will be continuing our search for a cure for Alucard's illness. Now get some rest and don't get out of bed." She turned around and started walking towards the door, but before going she said without turning around "And thats an order solider." Then Sir Integra and Walter left the room without another word. Seras looked around he room for one moment and made sure that she was indeed alone with her master. After making sure that she was alone she sat up on the bed as best she could. She winced in pain and tried to sooth the throbbing by clutching her bandaged shoulder, but it did not do her much good. _I have to endure the pain for now..eerrr....I NEED to look after master. _With new determination she was able to stand out of bed and lean up against the wall for support. Her knees quivered at the weight it had to support and she almost clasped on the ground because of the sering pain in her shoulder wound, but she somehow made it to the mini refrigerator and got out five blood packs.

Painfully Seras then walked the five steps to her masters bed (though it seemed like she walked ten miles). Then she collapsed on the bed right next to her masters pale and cold hand. Breathing heavily she thought _Maybe I should rest for a little while. I'm really tired. _Looking at her master she changed her ming though. _No! Master needs all the help he can get right now and I have to use every bit of my energy to help him fell better. _She looked at her master still sick in bed, paler than usual, she could not help but feel guilt tearing her apart. _I have to help him. _With that she drank two blood packs for herself and then feed her master the other three packs. At the last mouthful she did not pull away though, to her, it just felt to good. _What he does not know won't hurt him. _With that she started kissing him, and then she slowly started exploring her masters mouth with her tough, enjoying the taste. Then, to her surprise, her master was kissing her back!!! She let out a loud "EEEPPP!" and pulled away. She looked down at her master again to find him awake.

"Well Police Girl it would seem that you do have some other talents with your mouth besides talking." said her master. Seras could not say anything. She could not even move from her position besides him, which she noticed that she was closer to him than she was comfortable with.

Then, realizing that her master was awake she exclaimed "MASTER YOUR AWAKE!!!" And, not thinking of the consequences she flung her arms around her masters neck and hugged him with all her might.

"AAHHH! Police Girl your chocking me!"

"I'm sorry." Seras said between tears "But I thought that I was going to lose you, and if that happened, I don't think I could live with myself. It would have been all my fault."

Alucard stared at his fledgling for a moment and could not help but feel little butterflies fluttering in his blood filled stomach. He then brushed away her tears and said to Seras "I won't die anytime soon Police Girl. Don't worry about that."

She sniffled for a moment before asking "How are you awake? The poison has not been neutralized yet."

Alucard's eyes darkened at the question before he answered "This is only temporary. I'm only awake because of the blood you fed me."

"You mean...you will be going back to the way you were soon?"

"Yes...until you find a cure anyway. Did you find the book in my room?"

"Yes."

"Then I have confidence that you will find one." Just then Alucard's eyes started to droop.

"MASTER! Master please stay with me!"

"Don't worry Seras." He said "I will be fine until you find the cure, but please..continue on what you are doing now. It is VERY enjoyable." With that he was off to sleep again. Seras smiled down at her sleeping master and placed a soft kiss on his nose before snuggling up next to him and fell into a restful sleep.

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________-**

**So...How was it? I hope it was good. The next chapter WILL have the cure for Alucard. But do not expect it anytime soon because school starts tomorrow. So...sorry. REVIEW!!  
**


	9. The vampire text

**OH MY GODDNESS!! WHY DID NOT ANYONE TELL ME IT'S BEEN SO LONG SINCE I UPDATED!!! Okay, I need someone to remind me of these things!! Well...anyway this is my next chapter of my story. For the people who will review, I'm in your dept. R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

"Why is this so difficult?" asked Walter to himself as he stared at the ceiling after hours upon hours studying the vampire text Seras found. _It's one thing to translate this blasted book, _Thought Walter, _but it's a totally different story when it comes to finding what you actually need. _Walter got up from his chair and stretched a little before sitting down again in his office chair, looking over the vampire text. _It would help if I new what poison was used. Then MAYBE I would be able to find the cure, but at this rate it could take me days before I actually find anything of use. _

**"**Walter?" said a familiar voice.

Looking up he spotted Sir Integra and replied "Yes my lady, what is it that you require?"

"Have you found anything in the vampire text yet?"

"No, my lady, please forgive me. It's just that, even though the vampire text has been translated, it is still very difficult to actually find the poison. Plus, even if we find the poison that was used on Lord Alucard, we have to invent an antidote because this text only gives us how to make the poison and nothing more." replied the Hellsing retainer.

Sir Integra sighed before saying "Well yo are trying at least, but please hurry up. Time is at the essence. We do not know how long Alucard can hold up against the poison, and I don't trust Iscariot. They seemed very pleased when they found out that Alucard was out of commission, so we need to hurry up before they try something."

"Understood my lady." said Walter before bending his head to once again study the text in front of him. Then Sir Integra left and he was alone for several hours before he discovered something. _Ello, whats this? _Walter leaned closer to the text and took a better look at the page in front of him.

_** The leech poisoning  
**_

_** This poison is a very rare specimen that has not been used in a many thousands of years. It was invented by the African vampire tribe in the year 508 B.C. This poison was designed by the tribe to take the victims strength and use it against him and eventually lead him/her to there death. Soon, all the vampires from all over the world went in search for this poison, but they themselves were destroyed by the poison. In the year 1100, a vampire, whose name was unknown, infiltrated the tribes camp and stole the recipe for the poison and kept it until he vanished and was never seen again. **_

_Well that's odd. _Walter thought _If that vampire took the recipe for the poison, then how did it end up in this book?_ Turning the page, the Hellsing retainer continued to read.

_**Symptoms of The Leech Poisoning:**_

_** 1.) The victim goes into a coma **_

_** 2.) The victim begins to get a fever**_

_** 3.) The victim experiences seizures  
**_

_** 4.) The victim starts to get nightmares about his past and about his current love**_

_** 5.) cuts start to appear on the victims body**_

_** 6.) The victims body is completely drained of energy and he/she will die**_

Walter then continued to read on how to make the poison and what the ingredients were. _Could this be it? _Walter thought as he read on. _Well...Lord Alucard does seem to have most of the symptoms so far, and all of the other poisons don't match like this one does with his condition. So...I think I've found it. _With that, Walter exited the room with the vampire text in his hands.

**Seras's Point of view**

Seras was sitting by her master's side, whipping away more sweat from his brow, when she heard someone come into the room. Looking behind her, Seras saw that it was Sir Integra wearing her usual green suite and a cigar in her mouth.

Standing up, Seras saluted her masters master and said "Sir! Is there any trouble?"

"No." said Sir Integra "But I've come to tell you that Walter has found something in the text that you found in my servants room."

"Oh? Has he found the cure." Seras replied excitingly.

"No," Seras's smile faded away at this "BUT he is coming up with a cure as we speak."

"Really!" said Seras "Well this is great! We will be able to fix up master in no time at all then if Walter is working on it!"

"Yes, I know, but..." Sir Integra said.

"What is it Sir?"

"I have a bad feeling that something bad is going to happen soon." Sir Integra replied.

Seras paused for a moment before replying "Yes...I can feel it too. It's like my senses are short circuiting. I can feel that it is going to be here very soon."

"Yes, we need to be on our guard. So please take care of your master. How knows what will happen if something happens to endanger Alucards unlife. Well...take care of him and keep me posted on anything new that happens. "

"Yes Sir!" Seras replied as Integra left the room. She then continued her watch over her fallen master. _Don't worry Master Alucard. _Seras thought, _I will take care of you. _With that she whipped his brow again and prayed to God that her love will make it out okay.

**_________________________________________________________________--**

**Sorry it took so long. Those damn midterms were crazy hard! Well..I'm done with the tests for now, but my teachers are already giving me a truck load of homework! Well please review and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I also want to apologize for this chapter kind of being short, but like I said MIDTERMS! R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R!!!!!!!**


	10. Moon Lit Plant

**I have been struck by inspiration! OK, I've been thinking about what I wanted to put in this chapter for a week now and this is like the millionth time I have rewrote it, but I have finally decided to go with this idea that you will soon read about. OK, so this chapter will focus on everyone trying to get the ingredients to make the antidote for Alucard, BUT they run into a little problem. To find out more please kindly read this next chapter of my first fan fiction and....PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Seras Point of View**

She was floating in a sea of darkness. She could feel nothing, see nothing, hear nothing. All was nothing. _Where am I?_ She thought as she tried to move. She soon found out that she could no longer move either. _What's happening? Am I dead? _She tried to remember what she was before she ended up in this place. _No, that can't be. I was just watching over master..... and then I ended up in this godforsaken place. But...how did I get here?_Looking around, all she could see was darkness surrounding her. Then she heard something. It was very faint, but she definitely heard something coming from behind her. She slowly turned around and looked to see what had made the soft noise.

_"Seras..."_ said the voice again, but only this time it had a haunting edge in its voice. She looked around again but still found nothing.

_"Seras," It said again "Oh Seras Victoria. Where are you?"_ Looking around Seras could still could not find what made the mysterious voice.

_"Seras..."_

"BE QUITE!" Seras shouted, getting really pissed off and frustrated at the unknown voice. "Where are you, and who are you?" demanded the fledgling.

The voice was silent until she heard the faint reply_ "Look behind you."_ When she did she let out an ear piercing scream. There hung up by a seemingly invisible wall was her master, Alucard. He was wearing nothing from the waist up, and what he did have the waist down were just rages. He had blood all over him, and he looked more dead than he used to.(Which was really saying something. I mean come on!) She took a step towards him, but stopped. There was a thick purple smoke slowly surrounding him. When the smoke covered most of his body, it seemed to take the form of a bat like creature with huge fangs sticking out of its upper lip. They made eye contact for only an instant before it sunk its fangs into her masters neck. He roared in pain and agony, but she could only stand and watch as her master continued to scream.

_Why can't I move? _Seras though as she watched her master screaming in agony. _Why can't I help him? _Blood was dripping all over her masters chest, continued further down until the blood dripped to the ground. Just as she though the smoke creature was going to drain her secret love dry, the smoke bat pulled away from Alucard's neck. Looking closer, Seras could see that her master was still awake, but was breathing heavily and it also looked as if he was having a hard time regenerating the puncture wound in his neck.

"Why?" Seras said out loud. "Why are you doing this to him?"

After what seemed like an eternity the smoke bat replied _"Because it's so much fun of course."_ He then laughed an evil laugh and then turned into a shapeless cloud of smoke. Then the cloud seemed to consume Alucard, and he screamed in utter agony.

"MASTER!" Seras cried.

Through the smoke she could still see him but all around her things were getting out of everything went black she heard a pleading voice say to her "HELP ME SERAS!"

_____________________________________

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Seras screamed as she sat up on a bed she did not remember getting in.

"Seras, what is the matter?" Walter said. He was right in front of her and he had a worried expression on his face. He reminded her of the good spirited grandfathers you see in those sappy drama movies, but she did not care. She started to cry, and she tried to tell him what her dream was about, but she didn't think he understood much of it.

After Seras calmed down a bit Sir Integra burst through the door with and angry and frustrated look on her face. "What has happened here?" She asked in a demanding voice. Seras then started to tell what happened in her dream again. This time though, she made allot more seance. After finishing her story, Sir Integra then said "It would seem that you are just overworked and you just had a nightmare. We found you passed out on Alucard's bed, so it is not surprising that you had a nightmare. But you can't get anymore rest now, though. We have a problem." She then turned her head towards Alucard's bed and seemed saddened at what she saw. Sitting up more, Seras looked around Walter and let out a little was on the bed completely drenched in blood sweat. He was also breathing heavily, and the sounds of little moans could be heard coming from him. _This is definitely not good. _

"What happened to him_?_" asked Seras in a worried tone.

Walter sighed and replied "It would seem that Alucard was reached the fourth stage of his illness....nightmares. They are suppose to be about his past and those he cares about, and considering how bad his past is, they must be really bad."

"Have you figured out a way to cure him?" Seras asked, hoping the old retainer would say yes.

"Well..." the Angel of Death replied "I'm very close. I just need two important ingredients to complete it. Even if I do get them, though, there is no guarantee that it will work."

"What do you need." asked Sir Integra from the far side of the room.

"Well one ingredient I need is Seras's blood." started the Hellsing retainer "The other ingredient I need is a special plant found in the eastern Africa. From what I can tell, it is probably around the country Ethiopia."

"What is the plant called?" Seras asked.

"Well... it's a plant that has not been seen for almost a millennium. It is called the Moon Lit Flower. Many people in Africa now just think of the flower as a piece of folklore, but the recipe for the poison clearly states that this particular flower is needed, and if it can be used to make the poison, I think I can use it to make the antidote as well."

All was silent for what seemed like hours before Seras finally asked "When do I leave?"

"In about ten minutes." said Sir Integra.

Seras gave her a shocked look before asking "How did you get a plain ready so quickly? And what about my things?"

"Your things and coffin are already on board the plain, and as for the second question....lets just say that I have my sources." She then turned around and started walking to the door with Walter at her heals. Before leaving the room she said "Say your goodbyes and then head toward the front yard, Walter will drive you to the air port, and don't you dare come back here without that flower." She then exited the room.

Seras slowly got up from the bed and walked to her suffering master. Wiping the sweat off his face she said out loud "Don't worry master, I will not come back without that flower. I will make you better, even if it coasts me my unlife." She leaned over her master and placed a quick peck on his cold lips before heading out to the front yard to set out to Africa.

**Alucard's Point of View**

It was cold and dark, and his scenes felt like they had gone numb. _Where am I? _He thought as he tried to look around for something...anything. _How did I get here? _He though for a moment before he finally remembered. _Oh yes, that bastard FREAK poisoned me. How he got his hands on that Poison I will never know. _His thoughts began to wonder before he remembered waking up that one time to find his Police Girl. _She looked so worried in yet so happy to see that I was awake. I wonder how she is right now?_ He began thinking about his Police Girl before he thought of something. _I wonder why she has been avoiding me lately? I really miss her talking to me._ It was true, he did miss her talking to him, giving him her smiles or surprised jumps whenever he surprised her. He even started to develop feeling for her. She did not leave when he offered her freedom, and she always treated him like everyone else, not like a monster like the rest of the world.

_I wonder why she stayed? Does she have feelings for me too? _He continued to ponder this when something clicked in his mind. _She would not have kissed me if she did not have feelings for me. Maybe I have a chance after all!_ He continued to dream of a happy life with his Police Girl before he wound up falling asleep again.

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Well...what did you think? I think it came out very well, and I actually got it at a decent length. Sorry it took so long! R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**


	11. the hike

**Hey people! I'm back from my writers break and I'm ready to strut my stuff! OK I intend to fill this chapter with important and mind boggling events so I hope I do not disappoint! I wanted to get this chapter up last week but my brother got e sick and I was out of commission for a little while, BUT I hope this will make it up! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!! R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R!**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Seras was staring up at her coffin lid when she suddenly shouted "GET ME OUT OF HERE NOW!!!!!" This was imponderable for she has been trapped in her coffin gor ten hours strait already and she was well pass her breaking point when it came to patience. _Why do I have to stay in the blasted coffin for so long!? I mean, master is in bed and we are on our way to get the flower that will be used to cure him and all, but I could be using this time to prepare or do SOMETHING useful! But NOOOO, I'm stuck in this coffin until we arrive in Ethiopia. _Seras sighed a frustrated sigh and thought of what she was going to do as soon as they landed. _Well the first thing I am going to do is to kill Walter for making me stay in here for so long. _thought Seras. _Then I'm going strait to those mountains and get the Moon Lite Flower so master can be saved. _A smile formed on her lips when she thought of this. Then thought _I wonder how master will react when he finds out that I saved him. ME the weakest fledgling on the face of the Earth! _Seras spent the rest of the time thinking up scenarios of her and Alucard together and in love.

**Five hours later in a hotel in Ethiopia**

Seras leaped out of her coffin as soon as Walter removed the lid and stretched her legs out. After a few moments of stretching, Seras came up to Walter, gave him a pleasant smile and hit him hard over the head.

"OW! Miss Victoria, why did you do that!" yelled Walter.

"That was for stuffing me in that stupid coffin for fifteen hours strait! I mean, you could have at least let me stretch my legs out or something along the way!" As Seras was yelling at Walter her stomach gave a loud grumble and she stopped. With a blush on her face she asked Walter in a shy voice "Would you by any chance have any blood on you Walter?"

Walter gave Seras a smile before he moved to the other side of the room and opened the mini refrigerator. Walter then took out two bags of type O blood and gave it to the hungry Police Girl. "Here you go Miss Victoria. I hope this will quench your thirst." Without any hesitation, Seras grabbed the blood from Walter and sunk her teeth into the bag. As she was drinking Walter went to the small table that was near where they were standing and arranged the papers that littered the surface. This gave the curious fledgling a chance to look around.

They were in a large pent house that overlooked the ocean. There were three other rooms branching off from the main room that they were in and the room was decorated with expensive looking couches and chairs. There was also a fireplace in the room already lit and was blazing with a passion. The room itself was a lavender color and gave the room a peaceful looking personality. The little Police Girl started to wander around the hotel room and found out that the first room she went into was a rather large kitchen with the same lavender paint. There was also two bedrooms with thick curtains covering the windows, and to the side, there were very fancy looking bathrooms complete with all the necessary items a normal human would need everyday. As Seras walked back to the main room, she found Walter there with a piece of paper in his hand.

"What's that Walter?" asked Seras.

"This is a map of the mountain range not very far from here. These mountains have allot of historical value so it was not hard to obtain a detailed map of the area. Now, according to my research, the vampire clan that lived in this area followed the movements of the Aksum people. This is because they were a large civilization so it was not hard to find a meal." said Walter. " But when the Aksum people were invaded, they moved to the mountains, and so it was logical for the vampire clan to follow them. But the Aksum people soon died out so the vampire clan had to move or they would have starved to death, thus forcing them away from the key ingredient for the poison. Not long after that the recipe for the poison was stolen and was never mentioned again."

"Interesting....have you found a general location where the flower might be?"

"Yes I have, but the path is very dangerous and we will have to travel there by foot."

"I see. When do we leave?" asked the Police Girl.

"We have to wake up a little before sunset and leave as soon as it sets." said Walter.

"Okay, I got it." With that Seras wished Walter a good night and went into her room and slept the day away.

**Fifteen minutes before sunset**

"Blood supplies."

"Check."

"First Aid Kit."

"Check"

"Flashlight."

"Check."

Seras and Walter were checking items off there list for the third time that night to make sure they forgot nothing. Though Seras thought they might be over doing it. _I mean, how the hell are we going to carry all this stuff?_ She thought as she stared at the growing mountain of equipment. After they finished packing everything that they thought they needed for the journey, they exited the hotel and took a small jeep up as far as they could go on the mountain. Three hours later they were half way iup the mountain and they were forced to hick the rest of the way.

"Walter?" Seras said.

"Yes Miss Victoria."

"How do you know the rout we are taking is the right way to locate the flower?" the young Police Girl asked.

"Oh that's simple. You see, when I was conducting my research, I found a small tidbit of information involving the African Vampire coven. Before they invented the poison and settled in this area, they were basically people known as Bantu, only these wonderer's traveled at night following the human Bantu. I believe that the vampire coven settled here for various reasons, one in which was because the flower is located at the peak of the mountain. The flower can only grow in high altitude and the moons rays have to be able to reach them. After the Aksum empire came to be, the vampire Bantu came and settled in this area so that they did not have to travel any more and they still got more than enough to eat. I also believe that the vampire coven must have settled in these mountains to avoid the sunlight and they came down during the night to get there dinner. It was probably chance that they found the flower up here. So that is why I believe that the flower is located at the top of the peak."

"That makes sense....I think." was all Seras said. After about another two hours of hiking they neared the mountains peak. Looking at Walter, Seras noticed that the poor old retainer looked ready to collapse right there so Seras suggested that they take a break.

"Good idea Miss Victoria. I could use a bit of a break."

"Okay Walter, I'm going to search for some water. You can stay here and rest." Walter nodded as the Police Girl went by. After five more minutes, Seras found a huge river with clean looking water. Upon further inspection, Seras noticed that there was a waterfall farther up. Hiking to the waterfall, Seras stopped and admired the beauty of nature. Wanting to get a better view of everything, Seras climbed some of the rocks escalating toward the waterfall.

"Miss Victoria?" she heard from below her. Looking down she saw a worried Walter at the bottom of the rocks.

"Oh, hi Walter. What are you doing here? I thought you were going to take a rest and regain some of your strength?"

"I got worried and came looking for you. Please do be careful up there. Those rocks do not look safe."

"Do not worry Walter. I'm fine up here." Looking at her surroundings again she noticed something strange about the waterfall. Looking closer she noticed that there was a small cave behind it. "Hey Walter! Look at this! There is a cave behind this waterfall." She said this while moving towards it.

"Miss Victoria, I do not think it is a good idea to go back there. It could be dangerous!" His words fell to deaf ears though for she was already at the mouth of the cave. The young fledgling took a couple of steps into the cave until she stepped on something that slid down into the ground. She froze. Then the ground started to shake violently. "Miss Victoria!" Walter exclaimed. It was too late though, because the cave entrance was suddenly blocked by a pile of boulders.

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**So how was it? I'm sorry it took so long, but again, I got sick. SO BLAME MY BROTHER PEOPLE! Anyway, I will try to update as soon as I can, but I'm not making any promises. R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**


	12. Cave

**YES ANOTHER CHAPTER! Well anyway sorry for the wait. Please enjoy!**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

_Ok, so I'm trapped in a cave. What the heck do I do now. _She thought as she looked around the cold and damp cave.

"Miss Victoria? Miss Victoria are you in there!?"

_Wait a minute. Who was that? Walter! _"Yes Walter, I'm hear." Seras called out.

"Oh, thank goodness. Do you see anyway out of there?" The Police Girl looked around for a minute, but the cave only seemed to lead a path moving further into the mountain, and the wall in between her and Walter was blocked. She tried pulling one of the rocks lose with her vampire strength, but none of the rocks came lose. _Great. Just great. What the heck am I suppose to do now. _

"Walter? Hey Walter it looks like there is no way out of here. The cave seems to lead further into the mountain, so I am going to go up ahead and see if I can find a way out. Can you continue up the path to try to find the flower?"

"Yes I can. It is not that much farther up, so I might be able to get there within a couple of hours, but I'm worried about you." Seras smiled at that last comment. Walter has always been like the grandfather she never had so she was very lucky to have him.

"It's ok Walter. But whatever you do, you _have_ to get that flower back to master."

"I will try Miss Victoria, but please be careful."

"Ok Walter. I'm going to see if I can find a way out of hear so you better get going." With that the slightly frightened Police Girl made her way through the dark cave. After what felt like an hour of walking through the dark cave, she came to a fork in the road. _Ok......so which way am I suppose to go now? _Looking at each of the paths, she tried to use her vampire powers to see which was the best path to take. After a moment of absolutely nothing, the Police Girl decided to take the right path.

She only walked about ten feet before her foot sunk into the ground. Then, all of the sudden, the young fledgling was trying to dodge sharp stakes that were coming from the wall. She tried to turn back the way she came in, but she found that the way leading to the fork was cut off by another wall of rock. _Great, what the hell am I suppose to do now? Oh wait I know....RUN LIKE HELL!!!!_ And that s what she did. She ran like hell. The faster she ran though further down the passage the more spikes that came out of the wall. _What the heck! Why are there so many traps in a CAVE!? _Then a thought hit her. _Maybe this way is another way to the flower. Well its not like I have any other choice but to follow this tunnel, so it is worth a shot! _With that the Police Girl put in a final burst of speed and managed to escape the rest of the spikes.

With a sigh , Seras continued down the dark tunnel. It seemed like an hour or so before she really got tired. _Oh no, I can't get tried now. Master is counting on me and I will not let him down! _She kept on walking for maybe another five minutes before she decided to take a short rest. _Then again, I won't be able to help master if I'm tried and wary. Plus, who knows how many more traps there are in this place._ She sat down with her back leaning against the cave wall, just thinking about all that has happened. _I can't believe that master got poisoned because of me. His weak and useless fledgling. AND, because of my weakness, I got raped. It definitely was not what a imagined for my first time. _She sighed again. _I always wanted someone special and someone I loved to take my virginity. I kind of wanted master to do it. I know I love him, but I don't think he loves me back. How can I let someone who does not love me take my virginity? _Seras thought for a couple of moments before she came to a satisfactory conclusion. _I know, I won't bring it up at all, but if he wants to do it even though he does not love me, then I guess have to. I cannot disobey my master. After all, I do love him._

With another sigh, the young Police Girl got up and continued walking. _I wonder how master is doing now? I really hope he can hold on long enough for us to get the flower. _She kept on walking before Seras got an idea. _Maybe I can contact him using our mental link_. She stopped again and tried to concentrate. Nothing happened for the first couple of minutes, but then the young vampire started to feel something. Excited, Seras called out and tried to find a stronger link that would lead to her beloved master, but sadly she lost tried to find it but came up with nothing. _Well _that _was a wast of time! _With was felt like her millionth sigh today, she continued down the tunnel.

**Walters Point of View**

_This blasted forest just seems to get denser and denser. _Walter thought as he continued up the mountain in search for the flower. _All well. It's like I said before to Alucard, if it is easy to do then it must not be worth the trouble. _He sat down on the ground and tried to regain his breath. He took one last breath before he got up and looked ahead to the rest of the trail. His heart fell in his chest when he saw that he still had a long way to go before he made it to the top of the mountain.

Fifteen minutes later he felt something vibrating in his backpack. Quickly taking the backpack off, he reached inside and pulled out a cell phone. _Weird, I did not think I would get reception all the way up hear. _Snapping out of his thoughts, he quickly answered the phone to find his mistress on the other end. "Walter! Have you found the flower yet?" asked the rather frantic sounding Hellsing.

"I am sorry to say that we have not yet found the flower, Sir Integra. We have gotten separated but I have resumed my mission on finding the flower. How is Master Alucard holding up?"

"He is getting worse. Cuts are starting to appear on his body and he can't seem to get enough blood to heal all of them." replied the slightly panicked Hellsing mistress. "How did you and Miss Victoria get separated?" Walter then described in detail as to how he and the young Police Girl have gotten separated. "I see." She replied "Well we can only hope that you two meet up soon and that you get the flower in time. I fear that we don't have much time left." With that Sir Integra ended the call. _Oh dear. _Walter thought. _We don't have any time to lose. _And with new vigor that should have been impossible for an old man his age, he continued up the treacherous mountain.

**Seras Point of View**

Now the young Police Girl was _really _starting to get mad. It was bad enough that she was almost nailed to the wall, but ever since then she had to run away from a HUGE rolling bolder, had to run for her life because the ceiling was going to cave-in on her, and the worst of all the ground opened up her and she almost fell into a pit full of sharp _silver looking _spears. _When I get master that antidote I am going to _make _him teach me how to control my powers, because I do not know how much longer I will last if I can't even defend myself! _She stopped for a moment to rest, and she honestly did not know how much she could take. Then thinking of her master, new determination filled her and she continued on her journey. Well she tried to but her stomach though otherwise as it growled in hunger. _Well I can't exactly save master on an empty stomach. _With that she took off the other backpack she was carrying and started to look for a blood pack. She stopped though and she felt her eyes go wide. _Oh No. _She started to look though her bag more frantically. _This can't be. This cannot be happening. Oh no. God, why now? _For she just now figured out that her bag did not contain the blood packs. _I must have taken the wrong one! _With a sigh she packed everything up and started on her journey again. Only this time with an empty stomach. _I bet master would be laughing his head off right now reminding me of all those times when I refused to drink blood, and _now_ when I finally want to drink blood it is not there!_

She stopped as she entered a circular room with a HUGE stone door at the other end of the room. After taking a closer look at the room, she saw what looked like thick tree roots hanging from the ceiling. _I must be close to the surface. That is good. Maybe I can meet up with Walter! _Another thing that the young Police Girl noticed was that there was what looked like stone coffins propped up against the walls, and all over the walls were what looked like hieroglyphics. Walking up the nearest stone coffin, Seras examined it. After deeming the stone object safe, she placed her hand on the lid, only to have it fall down to the ground, and just like domino's the others did the same. Seras was startled at the sudden action, but soon got over it. Looking inside the coffin, she found to her horror what looked like a mummy! With a squeak she jumped back, but in doing so tripped. She fell forward and to keep her balance she grabbed onto the coffin. She sighed and pulled away from the coffin again, but noticed something different this time. There was a drop of red that was not there before. Looking down she saw that a small cut was on her hand. _I must have gotten it when I was trying to regain my balance. _But she was pulled from her thoughts when she suddenly heard a groaning sound coming from the coffin. And looking up she found to her horror, a mummy with sharp teeth and claws coming fight towards her.

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Thank the Lord I'm finally done with this chapter! Sorry it took so long, allot has been happening. What with school and my glasses (don't ask). Well anyway I hope you enjoyed it, and I will try to update more often! R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**


	13. mummies

**Walters Point of View**

_Why on Earth God created mountains that were so high I may never know. _ thought Walter as he headed up the rest of the mountain.

He had been hiking up the mountain for two hours now without Seras and now he was really starting to get tired. _I'm not as young as I used to be I guess. Oh how I wish Miss Victoria was here. Then maybe she could go ahead while I take a break. _Walter sighed as he continued up the mountain. _But no, she is nowhere to be found and I can't count on her because I don't know where she is at the moment, and Lord Alucard's life is in my hands so I don't really have any time to waste. _ Just then his cell phone rang in his pocket. The old retainer sighed again and dug the phone out. Upon answering said phone, his ears were attacked by what Walter could only describe as banshee screams, but he knew better.

"Sir Integra, could you please stop yelling like that. I can't understand a single word you are saying."

"WALTER! THIS IS HORRIBLE! PLEASE TELL ME YOU ARE ON YOUR WAY WITH THAT DAMNED FLOWER!"

"I'm sorry Sir, but I have not been able to meet up with Miss Victoria or get the flower. I am just now nearing the top of the mountain." replied the tried butler.

"Walter," Sir Integra said in a somewhat less shrill voice. "he is getting worse. He is bleeding more now and we can't get enough blood into him. The most disturbing part though is that the Hellsing seals are weakening. Walter…..I really think that Alucard is dying."

Walter was silent for a moment before he replied "I will do my best Sir Integra." and with that, Walter hung up the phone and continued up the mountain.

**Seras's Point Of View**

"AHHHHHHHH!" was all the terrified Police Girl could say as she watched what was happening in front of her. Now it was bad enough that one mummy was walking around, but _ now_ all the rest of them seemed to be waking up as well. She quickly tried to regain some courage and tried to think of a way to kill them. _ Well I guess I have to try something. _ With that she took a handgun out of her pocket and shot the closest mummy in the heart. To her horror though, it did not have any effect.

_Ok so just because they are freaky mummy people that are not affected by pure silver bullets does not mean that it is time to panic. _She took another shot at the closest mummy and hit it in the head. Then she took four more shots hitting its heart dead on. To her horror though, it still did not have any effect. _ Ok maybe now it is time to panic. _ Seras kept on shooting at the mummies trying to hold them back as she tried to figure out a way of getting past them.

After a while, she lost all of her ammo and she was without a weapon. _It's no use! I will have to go back the way I came and try to lose them or something. Maybe there was a secret passage or something. _ She then turned on her heel and sprinted to the door she came out of, but before she could get there in time her foot sunk into a loose tile on the floor and the ceiling started to cave in. After taking cover from the falling rocks, she saw that she had fallen into another trap for the door was successively blocked and there was no way of getting out.

_OOOOOOOk, now it's the time to panic. _Then she was grabbed from behind by rotten-and surprisingly strong- arms. The young fledgling tried to break free from its grasp, but she could not get out.

"You shall not escape." said a raspy voice from behind her. Seras stopped struggling at those words. _ Wait a minute. They can _talk_?! _ Then, from what seemed to be coming from all sides, the other mummy people said the same thing as the first.

"Hey," said Seras "We don't need to fight. I was just passing through, looking for something. You see there is this flower I need so, as you can see, I won't be of any harm." All that came in reply was raspy laughter.

"We are the guardians of the Moon Lite Flower. We are the ancestors of the vampire clan that once lived here. We shall let no one pass."

"But why? I just need it so I can help my master. I did not come here to steal secrets or anything, I just came here to get the flower." said the somewhat frightened Police Girl.

"Why _should _ we let you pass, little one." said a rather large mummy that was to her right.

"Because my master needs the flower so that we can find a cure to the poison that is killing him." Seras replied in a stronger voice.

"What did your master do for us? Why should we help you?" said another mummy to her left.

"What do you have to lose if I do have one of the flowers, huh? It's not like there are allot of pure vampires anymore."

"We guard this flower," said a mummy in the middle of the semi circle that had formed around Seras "because the power of the poison that that flower could be used for is catastrophic."

He had her there. There was no telling what a FREAK with a grudge could do if they ever got their hands on a powerful poison like that. _But I need the flower so that I can cure my master. I can't give up! _

"Look, I really need that flower so that we may find a cure for my master, who has come into contact with the poison. What can I do for you to see that I will not use the flower to make the poison?" This seemed to get the mummy people thinking for they stopped for a moment as if in thought.

"Child," said a feminine sounding mummy "who is your master who you want to save so badly?"

She hesitated. The young Police Girl did not know if it was safe to speak her master's name or not. _ It's not like he has allot of friends or anything like that. I will have to talk myself through this very carefully. _ "My master is the No Life King." said Seras.

"Hn, it would seem that your master has allot of confidence if he thinks he has so much power as to claim himself as a 'No Life King'. Now come on child, give us a name or we will kill you where you stand."

It would seem that she could not fudge the truth with these mummies. With a sigh she hung her head and said her answer "My master is Alucard." The room went still._ Oh yeah, I am so dead. _She looked up and was surprised to surprised looks coming from the mummy people.

"We thought he was dead." said the mummy that was holding her.

"Yes, it is quite a miracle that he survived all these years. He would have to be over six hundred years old by now." said another mummy on the far right.

"You know my master?" asked Seras.

"Yes we do. We owe him allot of thanks for what he has done." replied the mummy that was holding the confused Police Girl. "You see long ago, before we were what you see now; we were the vampire tribe of the south. We were feared by all and no one ever challenged us and lived to tell the tale about it. One day though, the city that produced all of our blood was under attack and they were forced into these very mountains. We tried to make do with the new people but a new tribe that was different and stronger than us already claimed it, so we had no choice but to follow our old prey. The problem with that, though, was that our old prey was dying of starvation and we could not get a decent meal. So one night, when we were weak with hunger, a lone vampire came and attacked our tribe and stole a book containing all of our spells and potions. We could not follow and we thought it was all over but the next night your master came back with the book. He could see that we were a dying tribe so he used his vampire powers to mummify the rest of us and, wen the time came, we would come back and protect the flowers from evil doers. He also took the book back with him and, as far as we know kept it safe."

_Well at least I know why master had that book in the first palce. _"Yea, but I need just one flower now so that I can use it and save master from the poison that is killing him." said the Police Girl.

They all looked at each other as if they were having there own conversation or somethin. Then the mummy that was holding her said at last "Ok, but you have to make sure he gets it soon. Ok?"

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Ok it might not look it but I did this chapter mainly at school and just e-mailed it to me, so I hope you liked it! Sorry for the wait i will try to update more ofter, but at least this chapter is longer than the others! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**


	14. the cure!

**Alucard's Point of View**

_Where am I?_ he thought as he stared into the darkness. He could see nothing so he started to wonder around, trying to search for anything that might tell him where he is and why he was here. After a while of walking aimlessly, he gave up and sat on the darkness that was the floor. Or at least he thought it was the floor; he could not really tell what was up and what was down.

_Where the heck am I? The last thing I remember was the Police Girl sitting next to me. _ Then it all came back to him. _Ah yes, now I remember. That lower vampire scum pulled a fast one on me and injected me with that poison. How he even got the poison in the first place I may never know. _ He thought again about how he managed to stay awake for a couple of minutes and how he was touched by how hard his Police Girl seemed to be taking care of him. _I hope she got the hint when I said my room. I really could not say anything else after that. Well last time she seemed to be on the case so I should not worry, she is my fledgling after all. _That did not seem to help him though, because he was still worried. Not about himself though, it was for his Police Girl. _ Why am I feeling this way? Could I be developing feeling for her? No! Seras is just my fledgling and nothing more! _ But as he said that something inside his gut was turning and his undead heart was contracting in his chest. He sighed and thought _I will have to think more about this later. _ And with that he fell into a light sleep.

**Seras Point of View**

She was on a plain heading for London when she first got that call from Sir Integra.

"Miss Victoria, where have you been?! Walter said that you were stuck in a cave of some sort. Did you get the flower? And where is Walter!? He is not answering his cell phone." At all these questions the young Police Girl suddenly have a flashback concerning what had happened in the last twenty hours.

**_Flashback_**

_"So I can have the flower then?" asked Seras just to make sure. _

_"As long as you use it to cure your master only, then yes." said the mummy that use to be holding the joyous Police Girl. _

Yes, _Seras thought, _now I can go back to Hellsing and we can find a cure for master! _"Thank you, but where is the flower? Is it behind the door over there?"_

_"No, it is not. You see your master thought of the perfect hiding place when he sealed us in here." With that the mummy placed its hand on his chest and moved the bandages so that he could put his hand inside its body. After some digging around, it took its hand out and in his palm was a beautiful silver blue flower, root and all. It then knelled on the ground to scoop up some dirt and then rasped some of its bandages around the dirt so that it looked like a planting pot made of cloth. After placing the flower inside the cloth pot, it handed the flower to Seras. "Be careful with this not there is not much of that flower left, and you do not want to waste any time."_

_"How do I get out though?" asked the young fledgling._

_"Oh, that is easy. Here let me do it." He then went to the door and placed its palm on a circular stone on the far left. After pushing on the stone, the ground started to rumble. In fact the ground was shacking so bad that poor Seras could hardly keep her balance. When the shacking stopped, Seras looked up and saw that the stone door was open and she could see that she was on top of the mountain. "This is the fastest way down the mountain. Just go straight down and you will get to the nearby town that you must have come from. Now hurry! Your master will not last much longer." With a nod, Seras sprinted off into the jungle. Not long after she started treading through the thick jungle she found Walter resting on the trunk of a tree. _

_"Walter, what are you doing here?" asked Seras. _Man, I totally forgot that Walter was here. _"Never mind, let's just go. I have the flower." _

_"Miss Victoria, how did you get here? I thought you were stuck in that cave?"_

_"There is no time to explain now Walter. We need to get this to master or he might not make it!" And with a nod from Walter they made their way down the mountain. _

**End Flashback**

"Well Officer Victoria, where have you been!" demanded Sir Hellsing.

"Well, Sir I was trapped inside a cave, and well long story short I found the flower and was able to retrieve the flower." replied the timid fledgling.

"Good, I presume that you are on your way back to headquarters."

"Yes Sir, myself and Walter are on our way now and should be back within twenty-four hours."

"Excellent, I will see you there." And with that the call ended.

**Twenty Hours later**

Seras and Walter were finally able to return to Hellsing, and they were currently in one of the medical labs trying to find a cure for Alucard. "Do you think this will work Walter?" asked Seras.

"I just need to add one more ingredient into the mixture, and I need your help. All I need from you is some of your blood to mix with the serum."

"OK, I think I can do that." Walter then took out a syringe and quickly stuck Seras with it and took the blood that was needed. "OW! Walter that hurt! Haven't you heard of being gentle?"

"Sorry Miss Victoria. I will try to keep that in mind if I ever need to do this again." Walter then mixed the blood with the mixture and watched as it turned a silver pink color. After putting the liquid in a different syringe, Walter handed it to Seras. "Miss Victoria, you can do the honor of giving this to master Alucard."

"What! I can't do that! What if I do something wrong?" asked the somewhat hysterical Police Girl.

"I'm sure you will do fine. Now let's get over to him so that he will not have to wait for very long." Just then the intruder alarm when off, thus startling the two of them. A solder came into the room out of breath and said "Officer Victoria, Paladin Alexander Anderson is here, and he is heading toward Alucards room!" That was all Seras had to here before sprinting down the hall with the serum in hand. _Master I have to get this to you before that Paladin does! _

But she was to late. She found them both in the same room that she had left her master in, but this time the Paladin stood over her immobile master while he poised a large bayonet over her masters heart. Without thinking about the consequences she moved faster than the speed of sound and roughly pushed the Paladin into the nearby wall. She then quickly took the needle and jabbed it into her unconscious masters neck.

Just then two very important things happened. One, was that Alucard opened his eyes and looked better already. The second was that the Paladin stabbed Seras in the heart. When everything was going black for her she could not help but feel happy for she had saved her master from dieing, and that in it's self made her happy.

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Keep on reading! Oh one more thing...I bet you guys totally forgot about Anderson right? Oh come on admit it! PLEASE REVIEW! R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R!  
**


	15. the end!

**I beg for your forgiveness! I can't believe that I have not updated in over four months. Ya know guys I would not be angry if you reminded me to update every now and then. Anyway, this is the last chapter of my first ever fanfic! I would like to thank everyone who has ever reviewed and my friends at school for giving me ideas. PLEASE REVIEW AFTER YOU FINISH READING! **

**_Alucard conscience _**

_Alucard thinking  
_

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

**Alucards Point of View**

Alucard woke up from what seemed like a deep sleep, but did not open his eyes right away. _It would seem that Seras was able to_ _find a cure for the poison after all. I was worried that the mummies might actually hurt her. _Then it came to him; the smell of blood. But not just any blood, the blood of his Police Girl. _What the heck. _He opened his eyes in a snap and just in time saw his beloved Police Girl falling onto the bed with a blessed bayonet in her heart.

He was frozen for what seemed like an eternity, but quickly gained his composer and sat up. After quickly taking the accursed weapon out of his fledgling's chest, he looked around the room to find who was responsible for this crime. A laugh was heard on the other side of the room. Alucard looked up and saw the Paladin looking smug and cocky with himself. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Judas priest." Alucard said with as much control as he could muster.

"Yes, it has been awhile since the last time we faced each other." replied the human regenerator. "I was hoping that I would kill you while you were still asleep, but I find it better this way. This way, I will be able to torture you and you will see the error of your ways. Then I can send you a one way ticket to the pits of hell." continued the Paladin.

"Like I would allow such a thing to occur." Said Alucard as he got up from his bed and place the Police Girl where he once was. "After what you have done," continued the No Life King "I will be the one torturing here!" He roared as he charged the Paladin with a speed greater than anything of this Earth. Alucard flung his fist and was able to hit the Paladin square in the chest, thus sending him through the wall and into the hallway. But Alucard was not done and he ran after him. _What is this rage? _he thought as he grabbed Anderson s arm and breaking it in one squeeze. _Is this all because of Seras?_ he thought again as he tore at the priests flesh. _How can I feel this way? I am the No Life King! Plus vampires are not suppose to feel emotion. _HE was snapped out of his t6houghts though as he tried to maneuver himself out of the way of the oncoming blades.

"I will not let you do what you have in mind monster." said Anderson "I am the divine tool of God, and you are just the devils slave. What hope do you have against me?" Anderson did not give Alucard time to answer as the Paladin threw more bayonets at him.

"I don't care who you serve." barked Alucard "I don't care what your cause is!" he started to gather dark energy from deep within himself, concentrating it into a ball of fury. "All I do know is that if you touch what I hold precious to me and what is mine you die on the spot, _but_ if you hurt what is mine and put her life in danger _then_" he said with growing fury "I will make you wish you were never born!" With that Alucard sprinted to the Paladin and shoved fist full of dark energy into priest, thus making him unable to move. "Now die like the trash you are!" With that said Alucard released his hell hounds and killed the Paladin slowly and painfully.

"Alucard what happened here!" said his master as she and some other men came toward him .

"Nothing my master, I was just taking out the garbage."

**Couple of Hours Later**

_Where am I? _She thought as she stared into the nothingness around her. She tried to move but could not. _Am I dead? It certainly looks like it. _She was starting to get cold. She could not cry out for help, she could not get warm again. _What's happening?_ Everything around her was getting darker. She felt like she was drowning in the darkness around her; pulling her down into its depths. _At least…at least I could save master. _She thought to herself as she kept on falling into the darkness.

Then all of the sudden, she could fell something in her mouth. It felt like a liquid, but it was thicker and richer than anything she had ever tasted before. It was also very sweet and powerful with a warm spicy taste in the mix. _What is this? It tastes so good. _She could feel herself gaining strength and the oppressive feeling to drowning was getting weaker, but she hardly noticed for she could only focus on the magnificent taste of the liquid in her mouth that just seems to keep coming.

_'Seras, come to me. Your master calls for you.'_

_'Master? Master I'm coming!' _She tried with all of her might to get out of the darkness surrounding her, but she was still weak and could not move as well as she once could.

_'Do you want to come back Seras?' _said the disembodied voice of her master.

_'Yes, master. I want to come back. I want to be with you. I don't want to die.'_

_'Why?' _was her masters only question, and it was the one answer she did not want to give. _Should I tell him? 'Why do you hesitate Seras Victoria?' _It was then did she realize that her master just said her name.

_'Why did you use my name?'_

_"I do believe I asked you first Seras, but since you asked I call you by your name because you have proven yourself worthy of it, but I won't get use to it because I rather like calling you my Police Girl. It reminds me of the first time we met."_ replied her master. _"So tell me now Police Girl, why do you want live? What is your purpose in your unlife?"_

She was silent, trying to think if she should tell him. _I can't tell him though. If he says he does not feel the same I don't think I could take that.__"My purpose is to serve you, master."_ was her only reply.

_"Why?"_ thinking of a way to get out of this interrogation Seras decided to fudge the truth a little.

_"Because you are my master." _

_"Seras you are lying to me. Tell me the truth." _It could have just been her, but his voice almost sounded gentle. _It looks like I can't lie to him. What else can I do? __"I live because I…I love you."_ There was a moment of silence before she heard her masters reply.

_"Sleep my Seras."_

**One Month Later: Alucard's Point of View**

Alucard was stumped. How the heck are you suppose to deal with a girl who says he loves you. It's not like he has never been told things similar to that, but usually he would just reject them or just have a one night stand with them. But he really did not want to do that to his Police Girl. Just thinking about it made his undead heart clench. _What the hell is this felling?! I am the No Life King! I do not feel emotions such as love and kindness. _But still there was the aching in his heart that told him otherwise.

It has been a month since his Police Girl confessed her feelings to him and so far she just tried to ignore him or avoid him whenever possible. This made him both happy and sad at the same time. Happy because he got some time to think, and sad because he found that he missed his Seras and did not like the fact that she was ignoring him. The last time he even spoke to her was after she first woke up two weeks ago.

**Flashback**

Seras had just woke up after two weeks of sleeping. She looked better now, and, thanks to the blood he gave her, she looked less pale. He wondered what would be her first reaction upon seeing him. He also wondered if she would remember what happened in her dream like state. He was not really sure if he wanted her to remember or not. This is because he still did not know what to do in this situation. Her eyes were open now, and she looked rather confused as to why she was there. _What should I do now? I had two weeks to try and figure out what I am going to say to her, but I came up with nothing! This is not how the No Life King should be acting. In my day I would just take the women that I liked by force if necessary, but I don't think Seras would like that so much. I don't want to hurt her...... which is odd in itself. _He looked at her as she tried to sit herself up on the bed, but failed miserably and fell back down. She looked really weak, but she still continued to try and get up anyway.

Just looking at her made his undead heart flip. _OK, it's now or never, and I'll just have to face her head on._ With that thought in mind he came out of the shadows in which he was hiding in and helped his little fledgling get up. She seemed relieved that she could finally sit up and able to better observe her surroundings. Then when she turned to thank whoever helped her get up, her face turned to shock at seeing him and turned her face away. Although, to Alucard's amusement , he noticed that a light blush was slowly overcoming her face. "Th..th...thank you master." was her shy response. "No problem at all Seras." There was an awkward silence, and he just could not gather enough courage to speak to her. _I should talk to her about what she said about her loving me. She probably said that in the heat of the moment. _That particular possibility made his heart clench in his chest. _Damn! What is this feeling? It feels as though my heart is being constricted._

"Master?" Seras asked.

"Yes Police Girl."

"Ummm.......there was some liquid going down my throat when I was dying, what was it?" she asked.

Alucard sighed and said "To save you, I gave you some of my blood so that you could heal faster."

"But-But that means I am no longer your servant!" exclaimed Seras.

Alucard looked at her and asked "Do you still want to be at my side?"

"Yes." was her answer.

"Then you will always be my servant. Besides you belong to me anyway, you cannot escape that." There was a long pause, and just as he was about to say something to her about what she said about she loving him the door opened revealing Walter and his master, Sir Integra. "Officer Victoria, it would seem that you have awakened. How do you feel?"

"Ummm, I guess I feel fine. How long was I asleep?"

"You were asleep for about two weeks." replied the iron maiden. After that Alucard left the room. _Gerrrrrr! I can't believe it! The one time I think of something to say and master has to come in and ruin the moment! I'll have to try again later. _

**End Flashback**

That was two weeks ago and he still had not said anything to his fledgling regarding on what she said before she fell asleep. _What to do what to do. _

_**Maybe you should figure out your own feelings first.**_

_What the hell? Who are you?_

_**I'm your conscience here to help you in your time of need!**_

_I don't need your help! I can figure this out by myself thank you very much._

_**Now Alucard, we both know that that is just your pride talking and you really do need help.**_

_Gerrrrr fine! What do you think I should do?!_

_**Tell her how you feel.**_

_I can't do that! I'm the No Life King! I'm not suppose to feel anything. _

_**Then how come you have not rejected her yet? **_there was silence. _**See you really do care about her! Now get off you undead butt and talk to her. I bet she is in her room right now being bored as usual. It would be the perfect time to tell her!**_

_I don't know if I can do this._

_**What?! You just said you are the No Life King, and if you are that then you can do anything! Now get going before something happens.**_

_No, and what could possibly happen?  
_

_**Hmmmm......Weeeeeell if you are so inclined on doing nothing, I suppose you would just let one of the perverted soldiers get her first then.**_This peeked his attention.

_What do you mean? Seras would never go for one of those perverted pigs. She is to good for them._

_**I don't know. If you keep her waiting for to long then she might fall in love with someone else. After all she still hangs on to her humanity, which would mean that she could fall for one of the human soldiers.**_

_NO way in hell! _With that Alucard faded through the nearest wall and into his fledglings room.

**Time skip **

_OK, this is it. I'm going to tell her what I feel. _Alucard took another deep and unneeded breath. _Man why am I so nervous?! _He had been hiding in the shadows of his fledglings room for two hours now and he still could not come out of his hiding place and confront the Police Girl.

_Come on! She is right there! Just step out and spit it out, then you will be done with it. _After taking another unneeded breath Alucard finally stepped out of his hiding place. She spotted him right away and was so surprised that she let out a little 'eep'. Alucard thought that was so cute, but let no emotion come across his face to show it.

"Master wh-wh-why are you here?" Seras stuttered out.

"I am here to talk about what you said the moment before you fell into a deep sleep." She fidgeted in her chair as he stared down at her. He new he should not try to frighten her, but he needed to know the truth before he came out with his feelings. "Ummm, I-I....." she paused for a moment. "Master, I'm sorry if you do not feel the same way but what I said before I fell asleep was true. I have fallen in love with you, and I understand if you do not share those same feelings for me." He stopped listening when she said 'I have fallen in love with you.' So it is true, a sane person actually had fallen in love with him and did not see him as a monster. As these thoughts registered in his mind, his undead heart felt like it was about to burst in his chest. _I can't believe it. She does not see me as a monster. That is truly a miracle. _

"Ummm master?" He looked down at Seras and saw that she was looking at him with fear in her eyes. This made him frown a little bit. _I will not give her any reason to fear me as long as I can help it. "_Seras," he started "you do not have to fear me in any way, I'm not going to hurt you in any way." He knelt down in front of her so that he was looking into her eyes. "Though I may not have shown it at times, I really do care about you. I never would have thought that you would ever have any romantic feeling with me for I am a monster so please forgive me if I have hurt your feelings in any way."

"Your not a monster master. You may look like it at times, but I think all you really are is misunderstood and lonely." said Seras. This surprised him yet again. No one had ever said such things to him in all of his life, and it brought tears to his eyes. Seras reached up and cupped his cheek in her hand and whipped away some of the blood tears that were falling down his face. He could not take it anymore and reached out and brought her into his arms. She squeaked a little bit and looked up at him. He smiled down at her and placed his lips over her own. She did not kiss back at first, but after a while she seemed to gather some courage and kissed back. Alucard licked Seras's bottom lip, asking for entrance. She did not hisitate to open her mouth. They battled with there tongue for a while before he pushed away gently.

"Thank you my Seras, you do not know how much that means to me." He said.

"I love you master."

"Alucard, call me Alucard." She looked up at him with a puzzled expression before she nodded and said "I love you Alucard."

"Thank you. I love you also Seras Victoria."

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**THE END!  
**


End file.
